


Firework Feeling

by HMSquared, Six (HMSquared)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e08 Flash vs. Arrow, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Whammied Barry, in the beginning at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: After getting whammied, Barry decides that he is sick of Oliver getting everything he wants. Olivarry. 1.08(Formerly called Have Some Real Anger)





	Firework Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Flash vs Arrow gave me lots of Olivarry feels. Enjoy!

Barry resisted the urge to punch Caitlin in the face as she examined him. Barry was fine; he didn’t need anyone looking over him like he was a lab experiment or a piece of meat. What Barry needed to do was catch Bivilo.

“I’m sorry, Barry,” Caitlin said, pulling the flashlight away from Barry when he winced at the bright light. “I’m just trying to figure out what happened.”

“I’m fine,” Barry replied as calmly as he could. Felicity looked over at Caitlin, whose eyes flickered to the computer. After a few seconds, Caitlin looked up at Felicity and silently shook her head. “What is it?” Barry asked. Before either woman could respond, Oliver walked into the room, still dressed in his hood.

“Barry, I heard about what happened. Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know,” Barry said, looking from Caitlin to Felicity. “If someone would like to share what’s going on, then I’d be happy.”

“Barry, you were whammied.” Barry looked at Felicity in shock, trying to process what she had just said. Walking over to his friend, Oliver placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder and asked,

“Barry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Shooting from his chair, Barry stormed out of the room, Oliver close behind.

“No, you’re not fine,” Oliver snapped. “You need to rest, Barry.”

“Oh, so you can defeat yet another villain?!” Barry spun around and stared at Oliver, his eyebrows furrowed. “Look, I know you’re perfect at everything, Oliver, but I’ve got this.” Oliver’s mouth fell open in shock, causing Barry to smirk, “Cat finally got your tongue?”

“Oliver!” Caitlin pointed to a chair and said calmly, “Why don’t we just sit down and take a deep breath?”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Barry replied, not breaking his glare on Oliver, who yelled,

“You may think my life is easy, Barry, but it’s not. Maybe if you actually cared about me, you’d know that.”

“Want to come over here and say that?!” Barry’s eyes were angry, his tone furious. After Oliver didn’t move, Barry laughed, “Just what I thought.” Throwing his hands in the air, Oliver stormed out of the room. After shaking his head and smirking, Barry followed.

Out in the hallway, Oliver didn’t hear Barry coming until it was too late. Slamming Oliver into the wall, Barry growled softly,

“You may get everything you want, Ollie, but let’s see what happens when that streak is broken.” Then, not wasting a second, Barry forced his lips onto Oliver’s.

Oliver’s eyes widened, his brain trying to process what was happening. Sensing his friend’s hesitation, Barry pushed his tongue into Oliver’s mouth, his hands going to Oliver’s waist. After Oliver didn’t respond, Barry chuckled against his lips,

“You’re not even going to try to stop me?” Barry’s fingers slid to the edge of Oliver’s waistband, causing him to finally flinch. Barry stopped, smirked, then planted a kiss on Oliver’s cheek, biting Oliver. As Oliver winced, Barry strutted down the hall away from him.

Patting the spot on his cheek where Barry had bitten him, which was now bleeding, Oliver sank to the floor in tears. Barry had been wrong about the streak being broken; Oliver had loved Barry for years, and their first kiss had gone horribly.

After silently letting the tears flow for a minute or two, Oliver got to his feet and left S.T.A.R. Labs, driving back to the building Team Arrow was staying in on his motorcycle. What Oliver didn’t realize, what he should have realized, was that Barry was waiting for him.

“Come back for more?” Barry chuckled, not turning around. Oliver could tell The Flash was smirking, so he decided to make him squirm.

“I’ve been thinking about that kiss,” Oliver said coldly, smirking when he saw Barry jump. “And as terrible as it was, I’m kind of craving more.” Even though Oliver couldn’t see it, a tearful smile appeared on Barry’s face, but it quickly disappeared. Barry had a huge crush on Oliver, and getting whammied was making him do stupid things.

“Well,” Barry said, twitching slightly. Turning around, Barry dashed forward, stopping in front of Oliver, and whispered, “Let’s do something about that.” Barry was planning on being aggressive, but Oliver was too quick for once. Placing a hand behind his friend’s head, Oliver pulled Barry into a sincere kiss, his hands fisted in Barry’s hair.

When Barry felt Oliver’s lips press into his, The Flash’s heart exploded. Oliver’s lips were soft and for some strange reason, they reminded Barry of Pop Rocks. (Did people still eat Pop Rocks anymore?) After a few seconds, Barry’s hurried breathing slowed down, and Oliver opened his eyes in time to see the red vanish from Barry’s body. As soon as Barry’s eyes had refocused, Oliver pulled away.

“You okay?” Oliver asked an out of breath Barry. Nodding, Barry said, a huge smile on his face,

“I love you, Ollie.” Oliver responded by ruffling Barry’s hair as Barry pulled him in for a hug. Wrapping his arms around his friend, Oliver replied,

“I love you too, Barry.” Barry and Oliver kissed again, Oliver not flinching this time when Barry’s hands went to his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
